Geoivi: Hermit of the Astral Plane
by Leivi1998
Summary: This is the story of Geoivi a young wizard who struggles to gain control of the powers he has had since birth. From darkness comes fear and from fear comes the demons.


When I was young my father (Lerge Hemlock) was the High Mage of the guild in Phandalin. One night my brother (Alivaster) and I snuck into the High Mage library and stole a few spell books. We did this because our father had forbidden us from learning magic due to the many tragedies it has caused our family to face. We would learn in secret, only taking our practices to the streets late at night when no one would see. I had grate interest in the school of illusion but my brother had fallen into a darker path. By the age of 11 my brother and I were much stronger than a normal guild member due to our exposure to the most powerful books in the library. On our 12th birthday our father found the books my brother and I stole from the caused a huge yelling fight between my father and my brother. I used my magic to remove my brother and me from that situation and bring us to our usual spot in the woods. We trained viciously all that day and most of the night. I could feel my brothers anger grow stronger and stronger, and I could see his aura turn a dark red instead of the original blue. That night some time in between 12pm and 1am my brother ran off towards Phandalin I chased after him fearing the worst. When I walked through the town gate my brother was in the town center laughing manically. People were starting to gather in the street confused and scared. As I walked into the town center my brother turned to me. His eyes were red and his lips curled into a I reached out to calm him, his aura erupted turning him completely red. (We had read about this in our stolen books but had agreed to never use it because it would make us to powerful and we did not want to risk losing control of our powers) he had gone to far and I was not going to let him get away with whatever he was planing to do so I let my aura take over turning me completely blue, as I did this he lost control and a red flash covered Phandalin killing and destroying everything it touched. As this happened I lost focus and also lost control of my power sending a blue flash covering everything in Pandalin reviving and fixing everything it touched. Our powers fought like this for what seemed like ages, seeing your friends and neighbors die and be brought back again and again is a very scaring experience. I don't know how much time had past but one day I woke up in a court room. I immediately noticed and recognized a giant flag that was hung in the courtroom. On it was stitching outlining a gauntlet holding a sword by the blade meaning I was in one of the Order of the Gauntlet's courts, my fathers mage guild was a branch of the Orders main mage guild. I quickly realized I was on trial and my father and one of the other men of the guild were pleading the case of my innocence. But the judge would not have it. Banging his gavel he said "Geoivi Hemlock you have been accused of committing the mass murder of all the inhabitants of Phandalin, you are also being accused of necromancy because of your poor attempt to bring the people of Phandalin back to life what do you have to say for your crimes?" I then replied with "I am guilty" (knowing my brother had probably snuck off some were they would never find him and even if they did I was the only one they found at the crime scene and there would be no evidence to prove he was guilty) the judge says "I here by pronounce you guilty of mass murder and necromancy, your punishment shall be very harsh to teach this land a lesson and prevent an event like this from happening again. We will split your soul into pieces sending each piece to one of the 16 astral planes this exile will last for eternity you will never be whole again." Being torn apart by your soul is a very painful experience. Feels like your whole body is asleep like when you sit weird and your leg gets all tingly but at the same time it feels like you are getting paper cuts all over your body and then bathing in rubbing alcohol. If I told you all of the 16 versions of the next part of my story it would take far too long but I will tell you a shorter version. Quickly I learned that my exile may not need to last for eternity. One of the many gods I met had told me that there are portals connecting the 16 astral planes and if I pass through one it would send me to the neighboring plane automatically reconnecting 2 of my 16 pieces if I could successfully reconnect all of my pieces I would then be allowed to return from my exile. Unfortunately there were many complicated tasks and trials to complete that would allow me to open the portals. I eventually managed to reconnect my pieces and in the process I learned many valuable lessons, met with many powerful gods, and received much help from some other fortunate/unfortunate people like Rhogar Turnuroth and Thenmor Decl to name a few. When I returned home to Phandalin I found the town as destroyed as it was when I had left and worst of all I found my father dead laying in bed with a dagger in his chest. I immediately started to fix the town of course I did not have any money nor did I have any craftsmen like skills so I used my magic. Phandalin was now a figment of my imagination the town was one big illusion. I figured it had to have been about 5 years since I had been exiled even though it did feel like eternity. I started to investigate the murder of my father, after a month or so all trails of a suspect or even evidence had ran dry I was at my wits end and began to attempt necromancy but my father was too strong of a Mage to be brought back to life by someone who knew little to nothing about the school of necromancy. I then noticed at night there would be many flashes of a red aura in the forest near to were me and my brother would train. I knew I could not take him out alone so fueled by anger I started to research who would be the right people to help me stop my brother and that is why we are here now.


End file.
